The Kitten
by The-Ruffian
Summary: Regina was never a fan of having a house pet. Yet, when she saw a little kitten who need help, she couldn't resist bring him home. And in turn for her kindness, he brings a bit of humor and warmth into her life. Swan Queen 'fluff.'
1. Things Happen for a Reason

**Thank you for reading! This isn't my first fan fiction, but it's the first one that I've posted here. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. :)**

**I own nothing. If I did, Swan Queen would have been canon last season...just saying...**

* * *

Things happen for a reason. At least that's what people say. Regina disagreed, particularly now, considering her car was in the shop because of a rather large piece of metal that had been in the middle of the road. It had chewed up two of her tires and left a nice slice in her muffler. She stood outside the mechanic. She paced back and forth, when a sudden meow grabbed her attention. She walked over to a large dumpster and found a small grey kitten sitting on the cold concrete.

One of the mechanics walked out and gave her a puzzled look. "Your car's ready." He said.

"Who's cat is this?"

He scratched his head at the question, "Ah…no one's, we've been feedin' him, but we think he's a stray."

"Would you mind if I took him?"

The man looked around before narrowing his eyes at her, "Why?"

"There'll be a freeze tonight." She paused, "He could die."

"Sure. I don't see why not. I'll give you the rest of the food we got for him."

Regina picked up the tiny grey kitten, cringing and holding him away from her jacket. He was caked with mud and dirt of some kind and felt greasy to the touch. She peered into the kitten's light green eyes and let out a soft sigh. He stared back at her and let out a mournful cry that melted her heart. "Come on, little one." she said, "I know someone who will love you." She set the little kitten into a box of files in the passenger seat and drove off towards home.

Once inside, she looked around the house to see if anyone else was home before setting the box down on the kitchen counter. She looked down at the little feline. He had curled up into a tight ball at the bottom of the box, having pushed the files out of the way. She found an old bottle of half used pet shampoo buried at the back of a closet and brought it to the kitchen sink. Going back to the box, she pulled the grimy kitten out of the box and walked him over to the sink.

The kitten, like any other feline, hated the water as it ran down his back. The dirt was mixed with thick oil. Motor Oil, Regina assumed, as she worked the shampoo into the tiny animal's fur. The kitten let out a quiet _mew _as she rinsed away the soot and oil. It took two rounds of shampoo to get all of it off. The once grey kitten was actually a beautiful dusty orange kitten.

Regina toweled the kitten off and walked into the living room with him still in her arms. She relaxed into the couch and stroked the top of the itty bitty feline. He purred in her arms as he snuggled into the towel. They sat together for quite a while before the door opened and she could hear Emma and Henry come into the mansion.

"Go do your homework before dinner." Emma said as Henry shed his winter jacket and ran upstairs. Regina could just make out the soft thuds of Henry running up the stairs to do his homework in his bedroom.

"Regina, you home?" Emma called, after she unbundled from several layers of winter clothes.

"In here." Regina called back as she stood and met her half way.

"What's in the towel?" Emma asked, peering into the bundle in Regina's arms.

"A kitten." Regina smiled, "He was living by a dumpster behind the mechanic and we're supposed to get that freeze tonight. I didn't want to just leave him. He was covered in oil and dirt."

Emma beamed, "He's adorable." She leaned over the kitten and gave her girlfriend a gentle kiss. "What are we going to call him?" She asked as she pulled away, scratching the kitten with her index finger.

"We are not keeping him," Regina clarified, "we'll take him to a rescue or something in the morning."

"I think he looks like a Monty." Emma said.

"Emma, we are not keeping him."

"Keeping who?" Henry asked as he came into the living room.

"Your mother brought home a kitten." Emma grinned.

"We are not keeping him. I just didn't want him to freeze tonight." Regina argued.

"Can I hold him?" Henry bounced on his toes with an excited smile.

"Sure. He's still wet, so keep him wrapped up." Regina passed the bundle to her son and his smile grew. He sat on the couch and stroked the kitten's head. The kitten purred loud enough for both the women to hear him from a few feet away.

"What are you going to call him?"

"I suggested Monty." Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"We are not keeping him." Regina repeated.

"Things happen for a reason." Emma whispered into her ear.

They put a makeshift litter box in the bathroom and put a water bowl out for the night. The kitten slept curled up against Regina's chest the whole night, while Emma slept against her back. Regina loved the feeling of the blonde sound asleep beside her. The kitten was an added comfort as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, it was decided the kitten would stay. Regina even went to the pet store and got him a collar and a tag with the name Monty engraved into it. "Perhaps things do happen for a reason," she told Monty as she fastened the collar around his thin neck. He looked up at her and let out a happy purr.


	2. Mischief

The mansion was quiet; Henry had gone to bed, and Emma and Regina were settling into the couch. Regina arranged herself at one end with a book in hand as Emma collapsed next to her and flicked the television on. After a moment, she slid down and laid her head on Regina's thigh. Her fingers ran gently across Regina's leg as she watched TV. The brunette smiled softly as she turned a page in her book and her hand settled on the side of Emma's head, her fingers sinking into the blonde's hair.

They were peaceful there for quite a while. Until, Monty came flying across the back of the couch. He dove between Emma's chest and Regina's legs. It had been several months since he had been rescued and his dusty orange color had faded to a near blonde with light orange strips. In his lightest areas, he was almost the same blonde as Emma. He had also nearly tripled in size.

"Monty!" Emma shrieked as the little kitten batted at her face.

"He just wants to play with you darling." Regina said, turning another page in her book.

"Yeah, and he wanted to play with me while I was cleaning his litter box too." The blonde wrapped her arms around the kitten, giving him a gentle squeeze. "He thought the bag was great fun to poke holes into."

"Perhaps he was trying to help."

"Help us go through bags quicker." She gave him another squeeze.

Monty decided enough was enough. He squirmed out of her grasp and settled onto Regina's book instead.

"Monty, you cannot lay on my book." Regina said as she slid the kitten between her and the arm of the couch. He let out a disappointed squeak and curled up against her. "Did you remember to grab the garbage from the bathroom upstairs?"

Emma's eyes grew, "Shit."

"You forgot again."

"I did," she pushed off the couch, "I'll get it."

"No, get it in the morning." Regina said as she reached for the other woman's hand.

"I'll forget. It'll only take a minute." Emma went into the kitchen for a fresh garbage bag and Monty followed. She walked up stairs with a garbage bag in hand and the little blonde kitten following close behind.

The two walked into the bathroom together and he watched her from the toilet seat as she set the new bag on the floor. While Emma was taking the old bag out, Monty looked down at the empty bag. He glanced over at Emma. Her back was turned as she struggled with the other bag. His pupils dilated and he leapt.

Emma turned around just in time to see the kitten run off. It took half a second for her brain to process the rustling she had heard from the kitten. The bag! "AH! Come back here with that!"

Monty ran off down the stairs, the bag in tow. Emma wasn't far behind. The ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Then back out into the hall. She nearly had him. Just as she was about to grab his tail, he skidded to a halt.

Emma slid onto the wood floor and Monty took off in the opposite direction. The kitten thundered into the living room and flew into the air. His take off was full of grace. He soared over the back of the couch and came crashing into Regina's lap, bag still in his mouth.

"Hello." She grabbed him before he could escape and let her book slide off her lap and onto the couch.

"Where is he?!" Emma huffed as she skidded into the living room.

Regina took the bag from the little kitten, "I've got him, sweetheart," she said, handing the bag back to Emma.

"Thank you." She growled, narrowing her eyes at the kitten.

Regina smiled down at little Monty as he settled into her lap. "Is she tormenting you?" she asked as she scratched the top of his head.

"He started it!" Emma growled.

"He was attempting to play with you."

"Sure he was. I'm watchin' you." The blonde waved her finger at the little kitten, who rubbing against Regina, purring.

It was long into the night or early in the morning, depending upon your point of view. To Monty, it was the perfect time to start playing. The clock had just struck one. The two women who had adopted him had gone to bed a few hours earlier, leaving him on his own. That was when a fly had buzzed into his view. He chased it up and down the house, from room to room, and window to window.

After half an hour of chasing, it landed on a tall lamp in the corner of the living room. He sat below it watching the fly buzz around the lamp shade. The springs in his legs compressed and 'spring.' He leapt up at the fly, coming just short and smashing into the lamp instead.

Regina jumped at the sound and peered around the dark bedroom. She looked over at Emma, who was snuggled in beside her. The blonde had barely registered the noise. Regina shook her. "There was a noise." She hissed, into Emma's ear.

"Go back to sleep. It was the wind."

"That was not the wind." Regina insisted.

"Mmm….fine."

The two slid out of bed and made their way down stairs, looking down at the fallen lamp and a very apologetic kitten, who rubbed against their legs.

"You got an excuse for this one?" Emma grumbled.

"No." Regina lifted the kitten up, looking him in the eyes, "Bad kitten."

"Yeah, bad kitten." The blond rolled her eyes as she put the lamp back into its stand position, "At least he didn't break it. You're lucky you're so cute." Emma growled, scratching Monty's chin.

"I think he knows it, too," grumbled Regina as she held the little monster.

"Let's go back to bed." They shuffled back upstairs and into bed. Monty settled into bed with them, curling up on the pillows above their heads.


End file.
